Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability to read the thoughts of another being. This also allows someone to project ideas and information to others as well. Telepathy is one of the most common powers possessed by magical beings, both good and evil. Control over the Power When activating this power, users can rub their temples or concentrate with little effort to read or project thoughts, the latter is the most common way to use this power. One can also channel through their hands to both read minds or if the being is magical, tap into their powers and use them as well as if they have copied the power, although it only works if the person is within their vicinity. Reading Thoughts User simply activate their power an concentration on the person, who's mind they want to read. You can also communicate be project thoughts and reading the other person mind for the reply. As your telepathic range expand you will be able to communicate and maintain contact with beings between dimensions. Users will also be able to sense danger, as this power will automatically activate, warning them so they are able to protect themselves. This is referred to as a 'hit', and allowed them to distinguish good from evil. Abilities within Telepathy Replicating Powers Powerful telepaths can manipulate the powers of others and use them as if they copied the power. The telepath would simply tap into another person's thought/mind and recreate the other person's power and use it as if it was their own. This power is similar to the power of Empathy , which allows the user to feel others emotions rather than thoughts. This is the most powerful skill within this power, which is why only extremely powerful telepath can use it. Telepathic Suggestions The only Telepath to use this ability was the corrupt owner of Bucklands, Rex Buckland. He used his power for mostly reading minds, but after getting experienced enough, he could astral project, which enabled him to enter people's minds and control their actions and create illusions in their head, called Telepathic Suggestions. Telepathic Blast The ability to project a powerful psychic blast to attack your opponent(s). Christy is seen using her power of Pyrokinesis to burn the ropes off her hands, she then takes off the blind fold from her face and raises her hands to her forehead (more specifically her temples) and concentrates by using a psychic blast to break through the force field around her, it is unknown either if she used her psychic power or her pyrokinetic power to incinerate the Demon, but it is clear that she used her psychic blast, to try and kill Xar.As witnessed in the season 8 episode "Engaged and Confused". Power of One Phoebe realize that she can tap into her share of the Power of Three, the Power of One, to contact her sisters. Phoebe performs a ritual, drawing a triquetra on the floor and cast an altered version of Dominus Trinus spell, to communicate with her sisters telepathically between dimensions. Phoebe began to feel mental fatigue the longer she maintained the telepathic contact. However, this is most likely due to the fact that Phoebe was contacting her two sisters and two different planes of existence at the same time. History Zachary a student from magic school used his power to tap into several other people's powers. He mainly used a conjuring student's power to conjure the Headless Horseman in the school. He also used Gideon's telekinesis against him and used Piper's power of Molecular Immobilization to take her head back to magic school without anyone seeing. He also tapped into Mrs. Winterbourne's power of Astral Projection . In that way, his physical body remained in Magic School, while his astral self was at the Manor. Unlike Prue, Zachary was able to stay awake during his astral mode. We understand that when his astral self pretends to be frozen, while his physical body freezes everyone else. This is Christy Jenkins most used power. At first, when using her power, she would rub her temples until she was psychically connected to someone and can channel their thoughts. Later, she was able to read and project thoughts with little effort and concentration, and other times her power would be unwillingly active if she senses a powerful vibe from someone, especially if they are demons. While she can not channel other people's powers, she once used her power to channel a spell that the Charmed Ones were casting, and so could reap the benefits from that spell. Her telepathic range has been proven to be very large, as she was able to channel the thoughts of the Halliwell sisters at the manor from Magic School.As witnessed in the season 8 episode "The Torn Identity". Christy's Telepathy aided her in manipulating Billie into killing the Charmed Ones against her will. List of Users Notes *While many magical beings possess this power, most of them only possess a limited and weaker form (ie) Whitelighter and Elders. *Prue and Piper Halliwell were able to use this power through the "To Hear Secret Thoughts spell". *While Christy Jenkins is noted as the most powerful telepath, she never displayed the ability to duplicate other people's powers, which is considered the most powerful skill within this power. Her powerful Telepath status is most likely due to her being the key to the ultimate power as well as her vast Telepathic range. See Also *Empathy Reference Category:Powers